1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protector for the leading end of correction tape for use in a correction tape roller device, and more particularly, to a protector which is installed in a correction tape roller device, for protecting the externally exposed leading end of correction tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A general correction tape roller device includes a main body in which rollers are rotatably installed, a roll of correction material coated tape wound on the rollers, a case for accommodating and supporting the main body, and a tape guide which is installed in the end of the main body, for guiding movement of the correction tape to the outside of the case. In this connection, a conventional correction tape roller device will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing one example of a conventional correction tape roller device. FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing the state where the main body of FIG. 1 has been retreated.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a correction tape roller device 100 includes a main body 110 which can be moved back and forth. A roller around which correction tape is wound, and another roller around which the used correction tape is collected, are installed in the main body 110. Also, on the main body 110 are formed a protrusion 111 for easily moving the main body 110 and a stopper 112 for locating the main body 110 to stop in its place.
A tape guide 120 for guiding the correction tape 10 is installed in the end of the main body 110, in which a part of the end of the tape guide 120 protrudes outward from the main body 110 to allow the correction tape 10 to be pressed on paper in order to correct typographical errors.
A case 130 accommodates the main body 110 and the tape guide 120 to protect them from being damaged. On the upper surface of the case 130 is formed openings 131 for exposing the protrusion 111 and the stopper 112, respectively. In the front end of the case 130 is formed a first opening 132 through which the tape guide 120 protrudes. In the back end of the case 130 is formed a second opening 133 for inserting the main body 110.
That is to say, as shown in FIG. 1, in the case that typographical errors are to be corrected, the end of the tape guide 120 is made to protrude outwards from the first opening 132, and the leading end of the correction tape 10 passing through the end of the tape guide 120 is pressed and moved over a corresponding portion on paper, to thereby coat a correction material on the paper to correct the typographical errors.
In the case that the correction tape roller device is kept separately after correcting the typographical errors, the protrusion 111 is pressed and slidably pulled backwards. Then, as shown in FIG. 2, the main body 110 and the tape guide 120 installed in the end of the main body 110 are moved backwards, so that the tape guide 120 enters the inside of the case 130. That is, since the leading end of the correction tape 10 is hidden in the inside of the case 130 and protected from being damaged, the correction material of the correction tape 10 is not peeled out and foreign matter is not attached to the correction material thereof.
In the case of the correction tape roller device 100 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the whole main body 110 should be moved in order to protect the externally exposed correction tape 10. As a result, much effort is made to protect the exposed correction tape. Both hands are used to move the main body 110 since it is difficult to move it with only one hand.